Lauderdale County, Tennessee
Lauderdale County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of 2000, the population was 27,101. The 2005 Census Estimate placed the population at 26,795 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-47.xls. Its county seat is Ripley6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,313 km² (507 sq mi). 1,218 km² (470 sq mi) of it is land and 95 km² (37 sq mi) of it (7.23%) is water. Parks and recreation *Fort Pillow State Park Adjacent counties *Dyer County (north) *Crockett County (east) *Haywood County (southeast) *Tipton County (south) *Mississippi County (west) Demographics census data]] As of the census² of 2000, there were 27,101 people, 9,567 households, and 6,811 families residing in the county. The population density was 22/km² (58/sq mi). There were 10,563 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (22/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 63.82% White, 34.08% Black or African American, 0.62% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.52% from other races, and 0.78% from two or more races. 1.16% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,567 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.70% were married couples living together, 17.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.80% were non-families. 25.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.80% under the age of 18, 10.30% from 18 to 24, 31.20% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 12.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 108.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 109.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,751, and the median income for a family was $36,841. Males had a median income of $28,325 versus $21,238 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,682. About 16.20% of families and 19.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.70% of those under age 18 and 26.50% of those age 65 or over. Culture Lauderdale County Tomato Festival The Lauderdale County Tomato Festival is an annual celebration of the tomato in Ripley, Lauderdale County. Veterans' Museum in Halls, TN in front of the Veterans' Museum in Halls]] The Veterans' Museum on the grounds of the former Dyersburg Army Air Base in Halls is dedicated to the preservation and documentation of materials related to military activities from World War I to the Iraq war, as well as documenting the history of the air base itself. Cities and towns *Gates *Halls *Henning *Ripley Historical Information People *Alex Haley - author of Roots *Sleepy John Estes, blues guitarist born in Ripley *Jim Hickman - Professional Baseball All-Star Events *The Battle of Fort Pillow (US Civil War) References External links * *Official Lauderdale County Website *Lauderdale County Department of Education *Lauderdale County Chamber of Commerce Category:Lauderdale County, Tennessee Category:Counties of Tennessee